Petals
by seca
Summary: Byakuya stumbles across a drunk Renji. shounenai, Byakuya x Renji


Title: Petals

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 872

Rating: PG

Summary: Byakuya stumbles across a drunk Renji.

XXXXX

Byakuya always looked forward to watching the cherry blossoms fall every year. It was a time when he felt he could relax and leave behind the burdens of his stations. As well as a time he can let his mind wonder to thoughts that would be condemned as scandalous if they were found out. That was something that the noble would never allow to happen, which is why he did his cherry blossom watching late at night.

So long after the moon had risen, the shinigami noble begins his stroll through the cherry trees growing on his estate. The path he takes is well known to him, which allows him not to think of where to go, and just admire the beauty around him. Or at least try to as the unbidden thoughts of a desire he had a hard time suppressing kept creeping into his conscious. A reckless fantasy that in his eyes had no place in reality, considering the object of his growing affection only had eyes for another.

He was lost in those thoughts when his foot caught hold of something which caused Byakuya to trip and fall unceremoniously to the ground. He catches himself with his hands so save himself from face planting into the grass and dirt, but it does little to relieve his embarrassment. Something that is only compounded when a soft groan informs the shinigami captain that he's not alone in witnessing his humiliation. A glance over his shoulder confirms that what he had first assumed to be roots, were actually legs. Legs that are attached a very familiar body and face. The feeling of dread that races through him is a foreign emotion that takes a moment to place before he remembers that he does have an image to up keep, and haphazardly puts on a mask of annoyance then snaps, trying not to sound as shaky as he's feeling, "What are you doing here, Renji?"

The tattooed shinigami blinks sleepily at his captain, then speaks up, "Captain Kuchiki? What're you doing here?"

"I believe that was my question first, Renji," the nobleman answers, finally able to put his usual mask of cold indifference on. He picks himself up to his knees, to send an angry look towards the younger man for extra effect.

"Hunh, you asked that," Renji answers, and Byakuya notices a slight slur to the vice captain's words and the scent of sake. "I'm here ta save a spot f'r the others f'r a picnic tomorrow. Was sleeping pretty good too, 'til my legs began hurting." Renji pauses for a moment in his drunken rambling and looks at the nobleman as if he didn't see him there before. "Hey! Whatcha ya doing on the ground Captain Kuchiki? Ya trip or something?" The redhead then laughs and continues on, not recognizing the death glare aimed at him, "So that's wha' woke me. Guess I'm pretty good at getting ya on your knees."

Byakuya knows he's not using his better judgment as he straddles the younger man, nor when he captures the redhead's wrists his hands then holding them above his captive's head. But it gives him a feeling of relief to be finally in control of the situation. A control he desperately needs from making a bigger fool of himself as he attempts to recover his pride from that last comment Renji let slip. With his face mere centimeters away from Renji's, Byakuya says coldly, "Yet on my knees I'm still well above you Vice Captain Abarai."

Renji looks up dazed for a moment then an emotion Byakuya doesn't recognize flashes in the redhead's brown eyes. Without warning the younger man snaps his head up to capture the older man's lips in a sloppy kiss. Byakuya isn't sure if it's his heart or his mind that stopped working at that moment, but when it recovers he finds himself staring slack jawed into content hazel eyes. Renji giggles, an almost unnerving sound coming from the man, and wraps his arms around the stunned nobleman. "F'r someone who acts so cold, ya taste hot," the redhead tells him giddily.

Byakuya breaks away from the inebriated man and lets out a sigh. "You're drunk Renji," the older man tells the redhead quietly.

The tattooed shinigami watches his captain, stupefied, as the older man gets up on his feet. He's shocked when Byakuya pulls him up to his feet, slinging an arm around his back to brace him as he's lead away. "But I need to save the spot-" Renji begins to protest but is cut off by Byakuya.

"This is the Kuchiki clan's personal property, Renji," the nobleman explains as he continues to lead the younger man to his estate, "I'm not sure how you were able to make it here, but I doubt your friends will be able to join you. If you just come along quietly you can stay in a guest room."

"But my friends'll kill me if I don't them a spot f'r tomorrow" the redhead protests.

"Not if I have any say with that," Byakuya answers, earning a baffled look from his vice captain. "I need you to alive in the morning so we can continue our conversation from tonight."


End file.
